What's it like
by electric element
Summary: What's it like when someone you love takes your heart with him, hurting you irreparably? Sakura Haruno knows...
1. Chapter 1

This is something random I came up with. I really don't know yet what I'm going to do with it. Anyway, please enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**What's it like**

What's it like?

What's it like when someone you cherish rips off your heart?

Rips it right off your chest.

Physically, I can only imagine the pain. I'm a medic after all.

But emotionally...Emotionally, I know how it is.

I have experienced it.

A certain someone made me experience it.

Uchiha Sasuke.

I loved him. I still do.

I told him, I confessed my feelings the day he left.

He left.

I was there, in front of him. I begged him to stay.

I told him that I love him, but nothing could change his mind.

He was looking at me with those icy cold eyes.

Nothing could change them. Nothing I said.

And he left.

"Sakura...thank you." That's what he said to me...and he left.

The next morning I woke up on a bench. Cold and alone.

I didn't have a heart any more because he took it with him...

And he still has it.

I don't think he'll ever bring it back to me.

Because...I don't think he's ever coming back.

Since the day he left, I've been an empty shell of what I used to be.

It's like, with him going away, life has been sucked from me.

At least, I became strong. I'm not weak anymore.

If we ever meet again, he won't complain about that or...about me being annoying.

I have stopped chasing him. So has Naruto.

We both grew tired of it.

Exhausted.

But still, I can't ignore the gap in the place where my heart used to be.

I can't ignore it, because it's like a bad, open wound.

It hurts too much. And even though I'm a medic, I can't seem to heal it.

Everyday I wish that I could see him once again.

All I want is just to see him...even from a long distance.

I wouldn't mind. I just want to see him.

* * *

I was coming back home from a solo mission. There were two little girls at a nearby town who were ill and needed medical support. So, I went. And now, I was returning to my home.

As I was leaping from branch to branch, longing to see my beloved village, I felt a huge amount of dangerous chakra overwhelming the place.

I stopped terrified and excited at the same time. I knew that chakra. I would recognize it even if I was half-dead.

It was cold and sharp like a razor-blade. It made you shiver.

The threatening energy was approaching me, getting closer second after second.

My brain had stopped working. I didn't know what to do. Hide or not?

It was too late when I made my decision.

He was standing there, in front of me, looking at me with his cold, ruthless eyes.

I looked back at him. My expression rigid, hard.

"Sakura..." he said with a tone of recognition in his voice.

"Sasuke."

We didn't talk for a while. We stood there, observing each other. Looking for changes.

Well, I might hate to admit it, but he was totally gorgeous. His skin pale as always, his sharp onyx eyes, his dark bangs framing beautifully his handsome face. He was taller, too...More masculine.

"You have changed, Sakura." he whispered.

"You haven't. You're still cold as ever...Sasuke-kun." I added mockingly.

I couldn't stop myself. Irony was probably the best weapon I had to conceal my feelings, that screamed to me to go and hug him. Hug him until he couldn't breathe.

Yet, I restrained myself from doing so.

That was Sasuke. The man who had betrayed me, all of us in Konoha.

The man who carried my heart with him, even though he was ignorant of that.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke? What business do you have coming so close to Konoha?" I asked, afraid that he might have harmed someone beloved to me.

"That doesn't concern you." he replied, his voice cold and stern.

I stared at him, getting angrier by the second. I was ready to jump on him and beat him to a pulp.

"Do you know what's it like when someone you cherish rips off your heart right off your chest, Sasuke?" I asked, my voice shaky.

I didn't wait for him to answer and replied on my own. "I bet you do. I know you do."

"When you left" I continued "I felt like you were ripping my heart off my chest, with your bear hands. I've been half since that day. I've been the shadow of myself. Yet, my stubbornness worked for my benefit. It made me wanna become strong for you. Strong enough to bring you back. But you didn't come back. And I felt like my heart got ripped off for a second time. Like the first wasn't enough."

"What do you want, Sakura?"he shouted enraged, his chakra becoming even more dangerous, if that could be possible.

"What do you know?" he continued "You have everything! You have your family! I don't! So, stop talking like you know how I feel! Because your gap is nothing comparing to mine! Nothing!"

"I don't have everything! I don't have you!" I yelled back, tears gathering at the corners of my eyes.

"I don't have you and it hurts too much, Sasuke. I told you that I love you the day you left, but obviously, you didn't believe me. But I was telling the truth. I still love you, but I can't forgive you for everything you've done to me, to Naruto, to Konoha. I can't forgive you and I won't."

"So, what will you do, Sakura? You'll fight me?!" he asked his words dripping with irony.

Before I knew it, he was behind me, the blade of his sword on my neck.

"Sakura...Thank you." he breathed in my ear.

I froze. His words echoing in my head again and again.

I decided that I wouldn't let him get to me.

I caught his hand that was holding the sword and twisted it, changing our positions.

I saw the surprised look on his face as I was turning.

He obviously didn't expect me to have become so quick and strong.

However, his surprise left as quickly as it had appeared. With a liquid move, he turned around and gave me a strong kick in the stomach.

I flew several meters away and finally, landed on the ground with my back. It hurt so bad, I just wanted to scream in despair! But I didn't. No, I was not weak anymore.

I concentrated all the strength I had left and stood up with difficulty, my body protesting to that action.

Sasuke looked at me, his eyes showing pity, and walked up to me saying "You can't beat me Sakura. You're not strong enough."

"At least, I'm not weak anymore, right?" I replied with an ironic smirk.

He didn't answer. He merely kept staring in my eyes, making me unable to move, to react.

He took two steps towards me and finally closed the gap between us.

I didn't move. I couldn't. My body had gone numb the second he was an inch away from me. My brain kept sending commands to my limbs to react, but they wouldn't obey. I was helpless.

He brought his hand to my neck, caressing it with his calloused fingers. The touch was intoxicating and alarming at the same time. However, I couldn't stop myself from enjoying it.

Although his eyes were cold, his hand was warm. His touch made me want to lean on his chest and rest my sore body. It was so welcoming after such a long time of his absence.

Suddenly, his grip on my neck tightened. He was trying to strangle me! I was choking! I couldn't breathe! My eyes had gone wide begging him silently to let me go, but his face had a harsh expression, rejecting my plea.

What could I do? What could I do? My brain had stopped working and the lack of oxygen made the situation even worse.

I saw a smirk of triumph on his face and this infuriated me. It was the last straw! I pushed myself to focus. I concentrated as much chakra as I could on the area of my neck were his hand landed and released it with rage.

He screamed in surprise as my energy burnt his fingers. He looked at his hand and then back at me.

I had taken several steps away from him trying to protect myself from another of his attacks. I hungrily sucked as much oxygen as I could. When it filled my lungs, I felt my brain start functioning again.

I looked at him desperately and saw him take out his katana. I had made my decision before he could make another move.

I moved swiftly and found myself behind him. I placed a kunai on his neck like he had done with his sword.

I tilted my head up and whispered in his ear something only he would hear.

"Sasuke...Thank you."

I knocked him on the head and saw him fall on the ground unconscious.

I felt totally emotionless.

I took a syringe filled with unaesthetic out of my pouch and pinned it on his neck, releasing its content in his body. This should keep him impassible for the required time for me to get back to Konoha.

Seems like I would bring them back a precious present.

Naruto would be absolutely excited...After he kicked Sasuke's ass of course.

* * *

Please let me know what you think of this and review! Your feedback helps me so much!!! See ya!!! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, guys, chapter 2 is finally here! I know it's very short, but the next ones will be longer!

Disclaimer: As usually, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

My strength had diminished significantly since I started carrying him to the village. His weight on my shoulder was now killing me and slowing me down but I didn't stop. I wouldn't. I had to get back and show everyone my accomplishment. Shishou would be very proud of me. Naruto and Kakashi-sensei would probably be very surprised. I could imagine Naruto's jaw falling to the ground in astonishment and Kakashi-sensei's eye widening in disbelief. I couldn't help but smile picturing their reactions in my head.

However, my smile didn't last long. The man on my shoulder was my long-time crush. Scratch that! My long-time love. I loved him unconditionally. That I knew. What I didn't know was what was going on in his head and heart. He was changed, different. I could see that. What had they done to him? What had they told him? Despair took the best of me at the thought of what kind of brainwashing they had put him through. I had to take him back and let him in the experienced hands of Tsunade-sama. Maybe I would help, too. I had to save him.

I leapt form branch to branch for about an hour when I saw Konoha's gates. I landed on the ground heavily from physical exhaustion, paying attention not to accidentally throw Sasuke's limp body down. The extra load on my shoulders caused my knees to bend and shake. It took all of my willpower to steady my legs again and take a few steps toward the enormous gates. The two final steps were my death. I collapsed on the hard ground taking Sasuke with me. I felt dizzy, sick. The feeling to throw up was getting stronger every passing moment and the weird buzz in my ears was making difficult for me to hear the loud cries of Kotetsu and Izumo who were running to my side.

"Sakura-san! Sakura-san!" Both shinobi called at the same time. However, it was like they were a hundred meters away from me. I mumbled some incoherent words and everything went dark.

When I woke up, I found myself neatly tucked in one of the hospital's beds. I easily recognized my surroundings; this was the place I worked anyways. The extreme whiteness of the room momentarily blinded me and made my head feel heavy. I closed my eyes and released a small sigh I had been holding for some two good minutes. I heard footsteps outside my room's door. The footsteps drew closer and closer until the handle of the door was pressed down causing it to open. My eyes opened again tiredly and faced an extremely worried blonde Hokage.

"Sakura" the blonde woman called quietly "are you awake?"

"Yes...shishou." My voice came out hoarse.

"Please don't talk. Just nod 'yes' or 'no'. You're too tired to speak."

I nodded in agreement as I realized myself that I was too exhausted to talk. Tsunade-sama stared at me with concern before voicing her first question.

"First of all, are you feeling alright? I treated some minor wounds."

I nodded positively.

"Good. I'm glad. Now, on with the more important questions. Did you...find him?"she asked hesitantly, skipping to mention Sasuke's name.

I nodded a 'yes' once again.

"Did you fight?"

Again, my head inclined in a positive move.

"Did he hurt you?"

I expected this question. My honesty pushed me to nod a 'yes', but my heart was indicating otherwise. How I wished nothing of this had happened! How I wished Sasuke hadn't tried to kill me. I remembered the cool feeling of his katana on my neck and then, his fingers wrapped firmly, ruthlessly around it. I couldn't admit that he had hurt me; my heart couldn't. Pushing aside my reason which was stressing me to scream that Uchiha Sasuke had hurt me on top of my lungs, I simply nodded negatively at my master.

The Hokage narrowed her hazel eyes suspiciously, evidently not believing me. "Sakura, don't lie to me. He hurt you." she stated in a calm but stern voice.

I nodded negatively again, more vigorously this time. Tsunade-sama didn't seem to believe me again, but apparently decided to drop the subject until later. "Fine" she said and started to pace away towards the door. "I'll check up on you in the afternoon. Take some sleep until then in order to replenish your chakra. You passed out from chakra deprivation when you arrived. We all were very worried about you, Sakura." her voice softened at her last words.

I tilted up the edges of my lips in an attempt to smile reassuringly, before an idea crossed my mind. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked with effort, effectively making my shishou to turn and look at me before she closed the door behind her.

The blonde woman stared at me with an inscrutable expression plastered on her beautiful features, obviously contemplating whether she should give away this information or not. After a pregnant pause, she finally answered with hesitation "He's held at the Interrogation Department. Have a nice rest, Sakura." And with that, she shut the door behind her.

My mind went blank the moment I digested her words, while the speed of my heartbeats nearly surpassed the speed of light.

* * *

Until next time...xoxo :)


End file.
